1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting terminal, more specifically, a connecting terminal for use in female and male connectors mutually mated for connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector in which a female connector and a male connector are fitted to each other for connection. The female connector has a female connector housing in which a male terminal is housed and fixed. The male terminal is disposed in such a manner that a tip as a contact protrusion is protruded into a hood of the female connector housing.
On the other hand, the male connector has a male connector housing in which a female terminal is housed and fixed. The female terminal has the front end formed in a tubular shape into which the tip of the male terminal can be inserted. The female terminal also has a connection spring piece at the front end, which piece is folded back obliquely into the internal space of the tube.
However in this connector, when the female connector and the male connector are mated in a conductive state, and the tip of the male terminal first makes contact with the front end of the female terminal, there occurs such a problem as to generate arc discharge at the contact to deteriorate or damage the contacts.
This invention has been achieved with such points in mind.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a connecting terminal with a contact protection function for preventing the deterioration or breakage of the front ends of terminals mutually connected, to protect the front ends of the terminals.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connecting terminal, comprising: a first and a second terminals with first and second contacts, the terminals being arranged to be electrically connected upon the contact between the contacts; and an arc discharge contact integrally formed at the first terminal, wherein the arc discharge contact being configured to make contact with a side surface of the second terminal before the first and second contacts come into contact with each other when the first and second terminals are connected; and wherein the arc discharge contact being configured to be detached from the side surface of the second terminal after the first and second contacts are detached from each other when the first and second terminals are disconnected.
Thus in this invention, the generation of arc discharge between the contacts can be prevented. As a result, the contacts of the terminals are protected from deterioration or damage due to arc discharge. That is, longevity of the terminals and the reliability of a connector holding the terminals are largely improved.
Therefore, the life cycle of the connecting terminal is elongated. Furthermore, the connector is improved in durability and reliability.
According to a second aspect of the invention, as it depends from the first aspect, wherein the first terminal is provided with a contact protrusion protruding forwardly, thereby the arc discharge contact is extended from one side of the contact protrusion and protrudes more than the contact protrusion in the forward direction; and wherein the second terminal is provided with a tubular member in which the contact protrusion is inserted, thereby the arc discharge contact comes into contact with a side surface of the tubular member when the first and second terminals are connected.
Thus in this invention, the contact inside the tubular member to be contacted with the contact protrusion is prevented from being subjected to arc discharge, being protected from deterioration and damage.
According to a third aspect of the invention, as it depends from the first or the second aspect, wherein the side wall is an outer side surface of a reinforced side wall of the second terminal.
Thus in this invention, the deterioration of or damage to the second terminal is prevented, resulting in high durability and normal long-term connection of the terminals.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, as it depends from one aspect among the first to the third aspect, wherein the side wall is made of a bent conductive plate material constituting the tubular member.
Thus in this invention, a connecting terminal with high durability can be easily produced.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, as it depends from one aspect among the first to the fourth aspect, the arc discharge contact is made of a conductive spring material with resiliency.
Thus in this invention, the tip of the arc discharge contact can be contacted with the side surface of the second terminal at a prescribed pressure.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, as it depends from one aspect among the first to the fourth aspect, the arc discharge contact has a tip bent obliquely in the outward direction.
Thus in this invention, the arc discharge contact is certainly guided to abut against the side surface of the second terminal.